


Medley

by zarahjoyce



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, GARO (TV), Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Wizard, Sentai - Fandom, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Tokusatsu, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-series drabbles for different pairings as requested from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Kaito/Mai: tennis, philosophy, Twitter, doorway, guitar_

**Tennis**

His glare can wither even the strongest of men but she stands firm before him _,_ armed with nothing but the coy smile on her lips, mocking him by silently saying: _the ball’s in your court, Kaito - what are you going to do about it?_

**Philosophy**

She curls her hands to fists and draws breath into her lungs as she prepares her argument against him - _nothing is set in stone, not even your beliefs -_ and a part of her wonders _why_ she even tries to make him see the truth when it’s been obscured from him for so long.

**Twitter**

_It’s fun,_ she says, and of course he believes her, but after a few moments spent in exploring the numerous accounts she’s set up for him across different sites and platforms, he begins to doubt her very definition of ‘fun’.

**Doorway**

The time they have together are fleeting, at best; he believes it’s nature’s way of paying him back for all the horrible acts he’s committed - but the moment he sees her smile, he thinks that, _yes_ , this is what absolution must feel like.

**Guitar**

Even the absence of music cannot stop her indomitable spirit; she sways and moves in a rhythm only she can hear right before his very eyes but when she extends her hands towards him, he accepts them without question.

(they dance.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Haruto/Koyomi Cooking Army Cellphone Later Together_

**Cooking**

She doesn’t eat, she cannot taste, and envies him his ability for both; she tells him she’s not bothered by it but the words are pretty lies meant to conceal her pain and lessen his.

**Army  
**

He doesn’t even hesitate to duplicate himself to numbers far beyond what his capacity for magic can normally accommodate; if it is what it takes to comb through the city and find her, then so be it - _so be it._

**Cellphone**

Old-fashioned she may be, for preferring things _passé_ to other people - he doesn’t mind, and scouts instead for working memorabilia from a time before his own - just to please her.

 **Later**

She is there when he is made to rest on the bed, his body a mass of cuts and bruises, and for once she is pleased by her ability to forgo sleeping or resting - she has no care on the length of her vigil, for as long as she’s the first he sees when he opens his eyes.

**Together**

Odd how light his ring is compared to its weight and significance; he draws it closer to his face, whispers to it soft words and imagines she can hear each one, tries to draw strength from the knowledge that she is still with him, somehow.

A part of him chides himself for this pretty lie, but it’s a lie he chooses to embrace because it gets him by.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hyde/Moune: olive, plaster, water, baby, hope_

**Olive**

Once, she reaches out and traces the mark of his tribe on his chest with her finger while they are both transformed; she wonders what shade of green Magis would have worn had he lived and it takes him precisely eight seconds after she has voiced her thought to formulate a coherent response.

**Plaster**

She has never been known to be delicate her entire life, but after patching up her brother and transferring her attention to _him,_ she takes even greater care in making sure that her ministrations will be as soft and gentle as she possible can.

**Water**

He wipes his eyes with his hands and finds her laughing with unapologetic glee while holding an empty bucket in her hands; without warning, he pulls her flush against him and suddenly she isn’t laughing anymore.

**Baby**

Of course _he’s_ the one who can comfort the screaming human; she tells him he’ll make a great father someday to a huge number of Seaick children and feels her stomach flutter when he turns his enigmatic smile on her.

**Hope**

She takes great pains to make sure she looks pretty and presentable when he shows up; there’s pleasure in his eyes as he drinks the sight of her and he takes her hand and plants a kiss on her palm.

They don’t voice their fear of forbidden inter-tribal relations because they’re both certain they can - and will - make them work, somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

> _Hikari/Mio chocolate, wallpaper, disco, screen, pathway_

**Chocolate**

It doesn’t take her long to formulate a new variant to her homemade pudding, and judges the success of its taste by the number of times he shows up in front of her room to ask for it.

**Wallpaper**

He finds her in his laboratory, squinting at the number of formulas decorating his walls; he clears his throat, making her jump and laugh and inside him, he feels something soar.

**Disco**

They both have left feet; still, the music is infectious and she takes his hand and all but drags him to the dance floor and holds him there; under the dizzying lights she sees his cold expression thaw and he smiles, for the first time that night.

**Screen**

The impact catches them all unawares; he opens his eyes, realizing that the darkness means their power has been cut off and he can’t make a call, and soon he’s on his feet and running towards her train, needing to see that she’s safe and well before anything and anyone else.

**Pathway**

The next day, they’re back to their old (young?) bodies again, and it takes them a moment or two to realize that their limbs aren’t so scrawny and long; they flex their muscles and soon the other three are off running while the two of them take their usual place at the rear.

Still, he reaches for her hand and threads his fingers with hers, and she smiles brilliantly at him - _I can’t wait to grow old with you again._


	5. Chapter 5

_(Jabi/Tsubasa) rain, waiting, wonder, millennium, bedspread_

**Rain**

He belongs to his duty as a knight before anything and anyone else, and knows that she, of all people, understands it perfectly, and so now he questions her _why_ she keeps demanding his commitment when he no longer has anything to give - she keeps quiet, choosing to glare at him instead.

**Waiting**

Always she comes back despite not having any concrete ties to his place; there is barely a smile on his face in contrast to his boisterous sister’s, but once the child’s back is turned, he reaches for her hand and tells her, very quietly, _welcome home_.

**Wonder**

She traces his lips with her finger and grins; he swats at her hand and turns away but she’d seen the glimmer in his eyes and felt the tremble of his mouth and thinks it’s a shame his body knew more than he’d ever allow it to.

**Millennium**

_Makai Knights and Priestesses almost always end up together_ , Rin says, and he anticipates the next question even before she says it aloud, having asked it so many times in the past—

— _when will you and Jabi-nee…?_

**Bedspread**

She looks as though she’s on the brink of death, her skin the color of ashes - the only time he’s been this afraid is when Rin’s life is at stake, and even then—

—she reaches for his hand and he grasps it, and there’s a smile on her thin lips as she says, _wait for me_ _._

She doesn’t need to say it, because _of course he will_ , for as long as it takes - as long as she comes back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_RyuuTomo: Sparkle, Enduring, Balcony, First, Tower_

 

**Sparkle**

Her smile is so quiet and lovely, her expression hopeful and expectant, that he almost swallows and forgets to say the words he’s been dreading all night long: _i’ll be leaving again, i don’t know when i’ll come back - but i will, i promise i will…_

**Enduring**

She writes a personal note to one of her most ardent fans: _thank you for your proposal, but i’m afraid my soul’s been bound to another for quite some time now - i’ve enclosed some dried okra leaves and mint; boil them together and drink them to cleanse yourself of your love._

**Balcony**

He shivers in the midnight air, the ring in his pocket weighing on him like a mountain - he wishes he can get through this event without fainting, and isn’t _that_ something unexpected from a world-renowned Interpol agent, whose only ‘guest’ tonight is a world-renowned children’s books author?

**First**

She refuses to speak to him for an entire _week,_ and doesn’t even deign to _look_ at him - she knows she’s being petty, as they’re not even together, and yet _how dare he_ welcome the affections of another woman…!

**Tower**

It seems like they spend much, much more time apart than they are together - aftereffects of pursuing his dream, aftereffects of staying at her profession. It’s bound to strain their relationship somehow - according to busybodies.

Time and time again, she rises to her feet and kisses his mouth, and he engulfs her in an embrace warm and tight. _welcome back. i’ve missed you. i love you._

Time and time again, they defy the odds.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hiromu/Yoko: catastrophic, orangutan, Jamaica, rollerskates, squirrel_

 

**Catastrophic**

Predictably, it’s Ryuuji who throws the first messy punch that Hiromu deflects, and Yoko moves to stand between them, glaring at her not-brother and telling him, in plain words, that going on a date with Hiromu is _her choice_ and he has no say in it whatsoever ( _stupid ryuu-san!)_

**Orangutan**

He points and laughs at her, and she seethes and calls him many names in retaliation, one of which attracts the blue buddyroid’s attention; it takes the entire group to convince him that being called a ‘monkey’ is, in fact, not an insult - although of course it totally is.

**Jamaica**

In a rare moment of quiet, he asks her where she wishes to go, when all the fighting is over; she quickly takes out a map and points at somewhere across the Atlantic, beaming at him all the while - _you’ll take me here, won’t you?_

**Rollerskates**

He flails and flails and unceremoniously grabs her arm as she passes him by, causing them both to lose their balance and tumble to the floor - with her acting as his body cushion, much to their horror.

They don’t talk to each other directly for a week or two after that.

**Squirrel**

For Christmas, she makes him a plushie toy from scratch, which ends up being the project she’s worked on the most - and the cutest little thing _ever._

On Christmas Eve, he opens the box, takes out the toy, and asks her what she was thinking, giving him a rodent for the Holidays.

Suffice to say, he isn’t able to see with both eyes well into the New Year.


	8. Chapter 8

_Megaranger, Shun and Chisato, obscure/Walkman/sofa/orange/understanding_

 

**Obscure**

It’s only when he’s absolutely certain that there’s no one around them does he reach for her hand; she seems surprised at first, then quietly pleased, and threads her fingers with his.

**Walkman**

She shows up in front of his door one day, clutching a CD in her hands and sporting a wild look in her eyes: _how did you find this i looked everywhere it’s sold out how did you get a copy?_ He winks at her and grins: _what do i get in return for my efforts?_

**Sofa**

_You shouldn’t mess with my head like that,_ she says, nudging him away with her knee; he laughs and pulls his chair closer to hers:  _who says i am?_

**Orange**

In her designated seat sits a huge bouquet of her favorite flowers; Chisato frowns while inspecting it, Kenta and Miku simultaneously fires a thousand questions at her, Kouichiro crosses his arms and grimaces, and Shun looks absolutely smug - though no one notices.

**Understanding**

She stares at him for three full seconds and then laughs. This— this has to be a joke. Yes, of course. Deciding to humor him, she asks playfully, _how can you be so certain that i won’t be happy with him?_

He fidgets, his normally calm demeanor faltering for a bit that for a tiny second, she believes. He then looks at her in the eye, and she catches her breath. _i’m not._

_i’m just certain you’ll be much happier if you choose me instead._


	9. Chapter 9

_Escape/Ryuuji or Enter (idk which one you ship her with): radio data hold infinity sugar_

 

**Radio**

He had no choice, there was no _time;_ she was wreaking a path of destruction in the city and he knew, _he knew,_ it was her private way of calling out to him—

— _come play with me._

**Data**

She raised her brow, her senses doing a quick appraisal of his human strength, his skill level, his raw power; she almost yawned while facing him, having found all of them to be boringly _average._

**Hold**

His fevered mind reached out to grab her neck, intending to yank the breath out of her, and she giggled and swung out of the way, instead whipping out her weapons and firing once, twice, thrice at him.

**Infinity**

He finds himself standing at the grounds where she was erased and, quietly, without understanding _why_ he felt the urge to, places a small bouquet of daisies where she smiled her last.

**Sugar**

_I wasn’t quite satisfied with your performance, Blue Buster,_ she cooed, and her fingers drew soft, deadly circles over his mouth and throat. Despite his situation - despite everything - he felt liquid heat pool in his gut.

Then her face was at level with his, and she smiled.

_Let’s do it again._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sera/Tusk: Forever, Hopeful, Strawberry, Wonder, Paint_

******Forever**

She looks steadily forward, refusing to say a word. He takes her silence as her answer; swallowing the lump in his throat, he turns on his heel and leaves.

This time, for good.

**Hopeful**

They were left alone; just the two of them. Taking the rare opportunity that has suddenly presented itself, Tusk moves to Sera’s side and asks, “Do you want to take a walk with me?”

**Strawberry**

Sera wrinkles her nose at the sight of the red fruit; she isn’t too fond of edible plants, but Tusk lives off of them and so she takes a bunch, places them gently inside her basket so they won’t bruise.

**Wonder**

The first time they saw each other, both had been too reserved to actually speak to the other. It took the combined efforts of a boisterous Leo and an excitable Amu for them to sit down and talk.

**Paint**

For Tusk’s birthday, Sera decided to do something personalized as a gift: she drew a portrait of him.

The wide smile on his usually stiff face was enough to tell her he liked it.


End file.
